someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story Of Zach Croke
There once was a boy named Zach Croke. Zach loved playing his NES, and using his computer. He mainly used his computer to make ROM hacks for other people to play. But he also used his NES to play the said game to see if he could make a ROM hack out of it. But this was all Zach did he really had no friends, his parents were dead, and to top it all off he was being bullied in school, he also had a really shitty apartment so you could say he didn't have the best life in the world. But the worst problem of them all would be the bullies they tormented him always calling him names like "loser" and "shithead" or whatever else they could come up with. But the absolute worst thing they did were their so called "pranks" such as being stuffed in lockers or water balloons full of piss being thrown at him. And the only friend he had through all of this was his NES and his computer. Making ROM hacks was what made him happy in life. But something else that made him happy in life was his brother Jerame who lived a couple blocks down from where Zach lived. Zach would describe Jerame as the the polar opposite from Zach he was handsome, girls loved him, he got good grades, he was popular. But he also treated Zach like a human being not like a rat like everyone else. Zach also walked to school with Jerame all the time but this time around Jerame looked happier then usual "guess what Zach i got invited to Brad's party" Jerame said, Brad was one of Zach's longtime bullies the leader of the pack. Then as Jerame was talking Zach had thought of a gruesome plan for revenge. Zach went to work right after school on his plan. Zach remembered Jerame saying something about Brad only having a computer and no game systems, Jerame also said that the whole school would be there. So all Zach had to do was place a ROM hack in Brad's computer then when Brad or anyone else started the game the computer, monitor, EVERYTHING would explode. But before any of that was going to happen Zach had to develop and create this ROM hack that would do the job. It took 2 long weeks but Zach finally made the ROM hack. The game it was made after was the most basic game Zach could think of Super Mario Bros on the NES. Zach then decided to test this hack on another bully of Zach's this bullies name was Michael, Michael was the one who always planed the pranks on Zach you could say he was the smart one. Luckily he lived right across the street and his window was open. After Zach broke in he soon figured out that no one was home. Then Zach walked in the computer room. Zach noticed on first glance that the room was pretty much empty besides the brown wooden desk and the computer. Zach got on the computer and downloaded the ROM hack to Michaels computer and left. Zach waited for the results of his actions to be on the news then about an hour later cops surrounded Michaels house. Zach stepped outside and watched, Then on a stretcher was Michaels dead blooded up corpse full of glass and other shrapnel came rolling out of his house Zach's plan had worked then Zach thought ''who whoulda known super mario could kill ''as he walked back in to his house with a smile on his face. After Zach's success with Michael he knew the explosion had to be way bigger for the party so he had a plan. Zach was going to put the hack in everyone's computer in the neighborhood then when he put the hack on Brads computer the ROM hack will trigger all the other computers to blow up as well then everyone should be dead . Zach looked at his calendar, today was friday the party was tomorrow he decided to skip school again to do this. He then infected everybody else's house with his ROM hack then when he was done he went to scope out Brad's house. he noticed that a huge propane tank was behind Brads house Zach realized if the computer blew up so would the propane tank Zach loved that idea. Today was the day Zach would have his revenge he waited until 8:00 to go to Brad's house but as he walked out the door his brother called out to him from across the street and said "you coming to the party" he asked. That was when Zach realized Jerame was going to party also. Was Zach going to kill his own brother... he had to Zach thought. Then Zach responded "yeah see you there" in a faltered voice then Jerame continued to walk to Brad's house. Zach knew he didn't have an invitation to the party so he wondered if he could intimidate someone for their invitation Zach then saw a kid in the backyard he saw the invitation in his pocket the boy was peeing from what it looked like Zach crept up behind him and smashed his head in the brick wall the scene looked like it was ripped out of a slasher movie the kid was definitely dead. Zach picked up the invitation and then Zach walked up to the door after waiting in line. The bouncer let him in. The party looked interesting to say the least there where drunk people everywhere it was basically the type of party you would expect from a movie. Then he saw the computer Joey was on, Joey was the brawn of the group of bullies. Zach asked if he could play Joey said "no dipshit i'm playing" Zach asked again then Joey said "NO" "unless you want to fight me" Zach thought to talk with Joey for as long as possible while Zach thought of a plan. Zach said "yes but you will beat me" Zach looked around there was a beer bottle on the floor i picked it up and slammed Joey in the head with it he passed out. everyone was to drunk to care. Zach then got on the computer and downloaded the ROM hack and then he started it. he ran out of the house he ran all the way down the road in a cold thunder storm Zach looked back to ashes and flames people running out of buildings in a blaze of fire and he smiled. the next day in Zach's apartment building he sent an anonymous tip to the police all it said was "he goes by the Croke Killer". NOTE this is my first creepypasta so it might not be the greatest thing ever also give me feedback in the comments tell me if its good or bad tell me what i should improve as well ~ GalacticLightN = Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story